School Jealousy
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are childhood friends and they go to the same school. what happens if there are a gang of boys call Dragon Death and their leader is in love with Lucy? What will Laxus do?
1. Chapter 1

**School Jealousy**

Lucy and Laxus has been friends since they were born both side of their parents were thinking on making engaged and married them at the age of 18. And now their both 16.

Now let's see a flashback on when they were young

**"AHHH! Lucy don't come near me!**" **said a very scared 5 years old Laxus **

**"No way! Your going to where this pretty pink dress and play tea party with Dolly: Plue and Michelle!" said a very cute 5 year old Lucy**

**"Who says I'll play that game!"**

**"You're the one who said I could pick today's game!" **

**"But I didn't mean you could pick this kind of game!"**

**"Well, too bad so sad! You're the one to talk, I had to play find the worm yesterday with you and you didn't see me complain!"**

**"yes you did you kept saying Ew yuck this is gross I wanna go home!" "Like a whine baby"**

**"I'm am not a baby!" said Lucy who is already crying **

**"Oh shit! Please don't cry I'm sorry!" **

**"WAHHHHH!"**

** "….Fine! I'll play your game!" **

**"Yay!" Lucy said already smiling**

**"Wait, you were faking all that!"**

**"Maybe"**

**"Why you….come back here!" said Laxus who is chasing after a running Lucy**

**"MUMMY LAXUS IS GONNA KILL ME!"**

**The mums are seeing their children catch each other and they sweatdrop when Lucy shouted**

**"MUMMY! I think Laxus has problems wearing a dress!" **

**"I DON'T! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS ME! A BOY TO WHERE A DREESS!"**

**"You don't like it?" Lucy suddenly stop**

**"Of course I don't! Wait, don't sto-" Laxus crash into Lucy, so now their in a very awkward scene. **

** The parents who saw this were either saying that they are so cute, which are the mothers or saying your not old enough to do that which are the fathers.**

**Laxus and Lucy just blush**

**Time now**

"Laxus! Hurry up! I don't want to be late for the first day of school!"

"Ya ya, I'm coming geez"


	2. Chapter 2

**School**

Once they arrive at school, whispers were heard like 'who are they?' 'they look like a couple, so cute!' etc

Once Lucy and Laxus entered the front office Lucy said

"Hi, we're the new transfer students"

"Oh, yes we were expecting you" "The principles office is down the hall way"

"Thank you"

When they entered the office, they saw a short man no more then 3 feet tall.

"Welcome Lucy and Laxus"

"Yo, old man! I still can't believe you own this school" said the smirking Laxus

"Yay, it's huge" said a smiling Lucy

"But it's not that big as your homes, am I right"

"Bingo" the two said in unison

"Well, here your class list. Now you guys don't want to be late now do you"

"Ok, see you later"

"By the way, don't forget to not use magic"

* * *

**Classroom**

"Class today, we are going to have new transfer students" said Teacher Mavis

The class began to gossip on who it is

"Please come in"

Suddenly, two hot blonde students appeared and the girls began have heart shape in their eyes while the guys are drooling.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartifilla. Nice to meet you"

"Yo, mines Laxus Dreyer. And if anyone touches Lucy their dead"

The class began to whisper and has a jealousy aura between them.

A scarlet hair woman raised up her hand and said

"Excuse me but are you the Principle's grandson and are you the daughter to the most riches family on earth, Heartifilla Estate?

"yup we are, got a problem?" said a bored Laxus

"Nope"

"Ok, Now you can chose your seats and it's self-study time cause I got a meeting to go too" said the flying Mavis

Lucy looked around and spotted two empty seats

"Laxus let's go seat there" Lucy said pointing to the two seats.

"Whatever"

Once they sat down, the students began to crowd them and asking questions.

"SILENCE!" said the angry Erza

Everybody hurriedly backed away scared.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, the class president"

"Hi" "Hn"

"Now one by one ask your questions"

A blue haired girl with glasses came first

"Hi I'm Levy, can I ask what kind of magic you use?"

"I'm a Lighting Dragon Slayer" Said Laxus

"Cool what about you Lu-chan?"

"It's a secret" (A/N: By the way her magic is not celestial key mage, I was going to use them as other characters so she has a new power, guess what it is :D)

-pout- "Hey I like reading you?"

"I love it! I'm even writing one!"

"Yay! Wanna hang out later?"

"sure"

Then after the question's the bell rang and it was lunch time.

* * *

When they came in, Lucy noticed that the girls and boy are in separated groups. 6 tables for boys, who has a lot of space and 4 groups of girls that are squeeze together.

"Hey Erza why is the table's like that?"

"Oh, it's because the girls here are always bullied by the boys"

"couldn't you do something about this? I mean you are the student council president after all"

"I couldn't even if I want to, cause the leader of the group almost beat me once and whoever tell on them get beaten up and send to the hospital. "

"Oh, I hope Laxus doesn't become one of them" (A/N: Laxus is at a different area by the way)

"It's really possible"

"Well, I'm going to the library so see you"

"Ok"

When Lucy was walking to the exit, she bumped into a guy with pink hair

"Opfh" said Lucy as she fell down

"Hey, do you have a deat-" what Natsu saw was a beautiful angel right in front of her.

The rest of the canteen girls were scared what would happen but what surprise them was the leader of the most feared gang said

"Sorry"

Lucy looked up and said

"It's ok it was my fault that I bumped into you"

"No it was my fault that I bumped into you"

Lucy giggled but to Natsu it sound like an angel's sweat voice "Your weird, see you later"

"Ok" said a blushing Natsu

When Lucy walked away, Natsu turned to the people in the canteen that were in complete surprise "what?" "Someone's in love~" "Natsu gave them a glare and said "Shut It!" and everybody just kept quiet. Unknown to them a jealous Laxus is fuming and has a very scary aura.


	3. Chapter 3

**amyskywalker- Yay, I so agreed but Natsu and Gajeel both defeated Laxus and Natsu did beat Gajeel**

** Kitsune-Dark-Knight- Just wait and see XD**

**The rest: here's your update **

**By the way if I have more Nalu votes than LaLu votes than I'll change it so REVIEW!**

* * *

**Laxus pov**

I can't believe this! How dare that pink head bump into MY Lucy! Grr…I'm gonna rip off his head so hard that he'll need a thousands of doctors to heal him! But then if I do Lucy would never forgive me.

As he is still thinking, he suddenly bumps into a green haired guy. Then a girl wearing green and a helmet guy came.

"What the hell do you want to be dead?!" said an angry Laxus

"Laxus-sama~!" said the person who is now hugging him

"Freed?!" "Evergreen and Bixlow is here too?!"

"Yes! We heard you transfer here and is in the same class as Lucy-sama."

You see before he met Lucy which was when he was 4. He already was in a gang and in them were Freed Bixlow and Evergreen. He was the leader at that time. But after he met Lucy, they started to play with each other. So I guess you could say that Lucy was the Queen of their gang.

"Hm…..good timing, I need you guys to bet up someone" said a smirking Laxus

"We would be delighted to Laxus-sama!"

"Good I want you guys to beat up a pink haired idiot"

"pink haired hm….." said a thinking Freed

Then shocks formed on their faces and they began to sweat

"Um….Laxus-sama, we can't" said a scared Evergreen

"Because his the leader of Dragon Death!"

"so?"

They all sweatdrop

"Dragon Death is the most feared gang in the whole school! When you even bump into one of them, they make you end up in a hospital!"

"Aren't you guys stronger?"

"No we aren't. Once when we pick a fight with them, we were defeated less than 10 minutes!"

"So? I defeated you guys in 1 minute"

"well, now you know why we won't dare to fight them"

-Sign- "Fine looks like I have to deal with him myself. Come on Lucy's waiting"

"Yes Laxus-sama!"

Hehe I'm too lazy to write more~ but don't worry i'll update tomorrow i think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I only have 1 vote for Laxus and Natsu so better hurry cause i don't know to change it to nalu or stay lalu.**

* * *

But then when Laxus and his thunder god tribe finally found Lucy they saw her talking to the pink haired idiot. Laxus was going to beat that bubblegum hair idiot so bad that his going into a coma.

**Lucy's pov**

While I was walking to my locker, I suddenly bumped into someone.

"sorry I wasn't looking" Lucy said as she kneed down to take her books.

"it's ok um…" said the boy with pink hair

"Lucy. Lucy Heartiffila" Lucy smiled at him

Natsu just blush

"Natsu" as Natsu helped her

When the last book was in the middle of them their hands touch.

They both blushed at this

"Well, um…..what to hang out tomorrow you know get to know each other" said a blushing Natsu

"Ok, how about tomorrow?"

"Su-" Natsu got cut off by a hand on his neck

**Normal pov **

Lucy was in ultra shock while Laxus was fuming with thunder and Natsu mad for the guy interrupting him with Lucy.

"Don't you dare! Talk to her!"

"And why not, it's not like you're her boyfriend!"

That's it Laxus snap

"Lighting dragon slayer punch!" his hand touched Natsu's gut. And Natsu went flying

"Grrr….Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!"

"STOP IT! Time ark: Power Freeze!"

Both Laxus and Natsu were socked! Well just Natsu but Laxus was scared now.

"LAXUS! DO NOT FIGHT WHEN I'M TALKING TO MY FRIENDS!" Laxus was very scared now

"I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

Natsu just laugh at this totally forgetting about Lucy's magic

"AND YOU!" Lucy glared at Natsu so scary that she was kneeling down at her

"HAI!"

"DO NOT DARE FIGHT WITH MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND NO MATTER HOW A DICK HE COULD ME!"

"AYE!"

-Sign- "Come on Laxus. Bye Natsu and I'll hang out with you tomorrow"

"ok" Natsu grin and walked away (A/N: There's no one in the hall way but Lucy's Power will be revealed in the next chap. By the way Lucy's time ark magic is 1 of her powers"

* * *

**0 SO SORRY I"M JUST VERY LAZY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose: ok i have 2 votes for Natsu and 3 votes for Laxus. If you guys want both of the boys to end up with Lucy then Review!**

* * *

"Laxus why did you fight Natsu?"

Laxus looked away "Cause I wanted to" Laxus will never ever admit to her, that he was jealous.

*Sign* "Just don't do it anymore"

"Bu-" Laxus was cut off again by the same person

"Laxus-sama! Please don't leave us again!"

"Oi! Freed don't leave us behind!" said Evergreen and Bixlow

"But I wanted to fine Laxus-sama" said Freed

"Oi! Are you gay?!" said Everyone

Then, they finally saw Lucy

"Hi, guys"

"Lucy-sama!" said Evergreen

(A/N: By the way, Evergren and Freed are sister and brother. And Evergreen acts the same around Lucy)

"Long time no see Evergreen"

(A/N: I forgot to mention that Laxus and Lucy were not in Fiore so they were not in Fairy Tail academy but Love & Lucky academy, so their parents had a problem so they transferred here.)

"Where did you go Laxus-sama?" Bixlow said

"I just fighter with Natsu the pink haired idiot that's all"

The group gasp "So did you win?"

"No it was stop by Miss who can't take a fight"

"Hey! Natsu's my friend!"

"Well if….." said Freed

"it's Lucy-sama….." said Evergreen

"Then we don't have a problem!" said Bixlow

"Hey! You guys have so little faith in me but has hopes that Lucy can defeated baka Natsu!" said an angry Laxus

"Well, she did kick your butt a lot of times and Laxus-sama is very powerful but Lucy-sama is the most powerful" said Evergreen

"And we all know what happen the to feared leader Natsu in the cafeteria" said Bixlow

"So it's pretty obvious that Natsu won't hurt her, even if he did I doubt Lucy-sama will be beaten" said Freed

"Right, Lucy-sama?" all three of them said

"Huh?" said the ever so dense Lucy

"Fine! Hmp, but don't mention or give any hints to Lucy about Natsu"

"Of course"

"Huh? What?" said the confuse Lucy

"Well, I'm hungry so let's go"

"ok

* * *

**At the cafeteria **

But when the group came into the canteen, what they saw angered Lucy the most.

"KYAA!" said Wendy as she was being pulled by the hair of a iron dragon slayer

"Gihi, how dare you bumped into me?! You brat!" said Gajeel

The other girls in the canteen were really scared but to bad Erza was not there. While the boys were cheering except a little boy that names rhyme with Rameo (A/N: U guess it, its Romeo! XD) but he was to scared to stand up to Gajeel.

"I'm so sorry!" said a very scared Wendy. Then suddenly a figure appeared.

"LUCY KICK!" as she kicked Gajeel's head which cause him to let go off Wendy and she ran off to the girl side.

"What the hell?!" said an annoyed Gajeel

"There is no way am I going to let you hurt her!"

"Gihi, what can you do bunny girl?!"

"Try me" said a smirking Lucy

"Fine! But don't blame me for it!"

"Hey! Gajeel do-" said Natsu

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" too late

Lucy just smirk and ate the roar

Everyone around her gasp except for Laxus and his gang

"Element Dragon's Roar!"

The roar surprise Gajeel and he barley mange to doge it.

"Tch, Iron Drangon's Punch!"

"Equip: water knight" said Lucy as she wore a long blue Chinese dress at the end of her dress were wave patterns. Her hair was tied in one long pony tail and had blue highlights. While her hands were blue ribbons and a big blue spear at her hand.

As the roar came closer, Lucy's spear suck the roar.

"Change water lock!"

And as water locked around Gajeel, he couldn't breath and fainted form the lack of air.

Smart note: Iron + Water = Defeated Gajeel

Everyone was in total shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose" LaLu is in the lead so if you want Nalu then vote!**

* * *

"Lu-Lu-Lu-chan" said a still shocked Levy

"Hm?"

"What is your magic?"

"Oh, mine's Element Dragon Slayer, Equip, Celestial and Copycat"

"C-C-copycat!" said a now surprise Levy

"Yay, why?"

"But copycat is a lost magic"

"Well, it does copy everything that I see and it was pretty hard to learn it so it really is no surprise that it's lost magic"

"Luce, you just defeated my 2nd strongest guy! And you defeated him in 5 minutes!" said Natsu

"Yours?"

"You, didn't know?" said Levy

"know what?"

"That Natsu is the leader of Dragon Death and only I have defeated him in an hour" said Erza whom suddenly appeared.

"Eh? He was that hard to fight? I only used 5% of my power on that fight." Everybody's jaw drop.

"Cool! Luce! Your strong fight me!" said a hyper Natsu

"What did I say about fighting for no reason?!" Lucy said in an evil death glare, that was so scary that it even scared Erza.

"D-Do-no-not-f-fight if it's not needed?" said a very scared Natsu

"Yes! And you boys don't you dare pick on the girls again!" said a once again angel Lucy

"Well, Lucy were going now wanna follow?" said Laxus and his gang whom is surprisingly quiet till now.

"Sure!"

* * *

**When Lucy and the gang were gone **

"Tch, I can't believe I got defeated by bunny girl" said an annoyed Gajeel.

"Your lucky that she spared you while your out" said Levy

"What do you mean Levy-chan?" said Erza

"Did you know the real reason why Lucy and Laxus transferred here." Said Levy

"Ya, their parents had problem's with their work so they moved here." Said Cana

"No, I did some research and I found out that Lucy and Laxus were the devil twins in Love&Lucky academy and they got kicked out by putting one of the students there in a coma."

"Devil Twins?" said Erza

"Weren't they the guy and girl that both had blonde hair?" said Droy

"Well, Lucy and Laxus has blonde hair" said Jet

"And it was rumour that the Devil Twins defeated the whole Sabertooth private academy even their Master." Said Levy.

"WHAT!"said Everyone

"Not even Natsu and Erza combine can defeat the Master!" said Gajeel

"And those 2 are the most fearful" said Laki

"Hey!" said Natsu and Erza

"So… what do we do now?" said Erza

"We should just be on their nice side for now" said Levy

"Hey! We're nakama! And that was always the school rules so we shouldn't judge them on their actions you now." Said Natsu.

"Geh, for once you said something smart hot head!" said Gray.

"What did ya say stripper?!"

"Clam down!" said Erza

"Aye!"-Gray "Hell No!"-Natsu

"tch"

Everyone just sweatdrop.

* * *

**At Lucy**

"Tch, that was boring. Why didn't you finish him off?" said Laxus

Lucy death glare at him and he flinch.

"Look, I like it here so I don't want to get kick out go it!" said Lucy looking at Laxus.

"AYE!"


	7. NOTE I JUST NEED HELP!

Rose: Hey guys! i know your mad that this is not a chapter. so forgive me! **And i am still going to continue this STORY,** so don't you dare think i'm not!

Anyway, i just need help on how to continue the story cause i'm running out of ideals! So pls help! =0^0=


	8. Chapter 7

**Natsu pov**

What should I do? What should I do? I can't get this feeling off! I don't know what is this feeling, when I come near Lucy, my heart beats faster and I suddenly get embarrassed!

"YO, Hot Head! What'ca doing walking in a circle?" said Gray

"Oh, I …um….nothing" damm why did I strutted, he'll know something's up for sure!

"Ok what's up, you didn't call Gray a name, so get serious" said Loki

"Well, I um…. I think that I'm in love with Lucy" I said very embarrassed now.

"That's it?" said Gajeel

"What do you mean that's it?!"

"Well, I think the whole school knows except Lucy" said Loki

"What! How?"

"Well, you act different around Lucy, you get all mad when you see Laxus and Lucy together and it looks like you're the puppy following it's master." Said Gray

"So, I can't help it!"

The group just sighed "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do now since you already know you love Lucy" said Gajeel

"….I don't know"

"Baka" said Loki

"You should confess to her before Laxus does or any any other guy"

"I don't think that's a great ideal" said Gray

"Why"

"Cause Lucy has Laxus to protect her and Laxus pretty much will kill Natsu if Lucy accepts"

"But…..Natsu is the leader and Laxus is strong, so it'll be an epic fight!" said Gajeel.

"No it won't, once Lucy sees them fighting she'll kill both of them"

"Ya, but who will stop them, if their fighting over her."

"…Good point"

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" I can't believe they think I'm not here.

"Ok so its settle, you will confess to Lucy, and if she accepts then we wish you good luck for the fight!" said Gray

"Cool, I get the girl and I get to fight!"

Everyone sweatdropped

* * *

**At school no one's pov**

"Yo! Luce!" said Natsu

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Er….sure I guess"

As they began to walk to the library, Natsu feels really nervous and is sweating as hell.

"Um…..Natsu you ok?"

"What, yay I um ok"

"Ok?"

Once they reached the library.

"So Natsu what's up?"

"I….um…that…uh" said Natsu really nervous now.

"?"

"Will, you please go out with me?" shouted Natsu

"…Can I have time to think about it?" said Lucy

"Of course! I'll be going now bye!"

"Bye"

But unknown to them, Laxus was hiding behind a bookcase.

'Grrr…There is no way am I going to let you Lucy! Your mine!' thought Laxus.

* * *

**yes i am so sorry about the shortness! But i have a lot of work to do! so forgive me! ^''**


	9. Chapter 8- Laxus is stalking Juvia style

So Laxus began to stalk Lucy for the rest of the day, and Lucy couldn't help but feel like she's been watched every now and then. While the thunder god tribe notice this, since they were forced to follow, they sweatdrop at Laxus actions.

"You know Laxus-sama, you could always confess your feeling to Lucy-sama" said Freed

"Are you kidding me?! If Lucy rejects me than we're never be the same again! And I don't want that!" said Laxus still looking at Lucy.

"But what if she accepts?" said Evergreen

Laxus suddenly has hearts in his eyes "Then that will be great~"

The gang sweatdrop again.

"Laxus-sama is perfect in everything…." Said Freed

"…..but when it comes to love….." said Bixlow

"…Laxus-sama is like a 5 year old boy in love for the first time." Finished Evergreen.

"Yup" they all said in unsion.

* * *

**At Lucy pov**

I can't help but feel that someone's watching me. But who? Let's see…a creepy pervert guy, maybe, Natsu? Maybe, what about Laxus?...Nah! Why would he do that?

This is creeping me out! I'm going to hand out with the girls, at least that's safer. Speaking of girls, there they are.

"Hey girls!" Once I said it everyone looked at me.

"Hey Lucy/Lu-chan" said everyone in unison.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, we were just talking about the prom next Saturday" said Levy

"Prom?"

"Oh, right you didn't know" said Mira

"Every summer, the school has a prom, where you wear the term of the ball" said Erza

"So what's the term for this years?"

"This year it's Royal Dream, where you wear all those outfits where the royals wear. " said Wendy

"Hm…..Hey! I got an ideal, why don't you girls come over to my house this Saturday, cause I have a lot of gowns"

"Ok, that save us from worrying what to wear" said Mira

"Then it's settled, we're all go to Lucy's this Sat k?" said Erza

"Yup" they all said.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Once class was over, Lucy and Laxus walked home together, cause the thunder god tribe was force by Laxus not to disturb them.

"So Lucy I heard there is going to be a prom next Saturday" said Laxus. If your wondering how Laxus found out, then it's because he stalked Lucy and the girls which cause him to over heard their conversation. (A/N: Laxus is turning into Juvia!)

"Yup, the girls and I are going to pick our gowns this Saturday at my house." Said Lucy

"Well, do you have a date to the prom yet?" said Laxus.

"Well, I just found out about it today, so I don't have one yet" said Lucy

"Well, do you want me to be your date?" said Laxus

"I don't know, I kinda want to ask Natsu" said Lucy

When, Laxus heard his name, he was fuming! 'There is no way in hell am I going to let you go with him!' thought Laxus.

"But, sure I'll be your date" said Lucy as she went into her house.

* * *

**Laxus's thoughts **

YES! YES! He accepts! Beat that you pink headed Loser! Yosh, I'll confess to her at the night of the prom! If she rejects I'll make it like it never happen! There is no way am I having any other guy touch her cause she's MINE!

* * *

**Thank you to Eeveexme and XxShyxX for your ideals! and thanks to all my reviews and followers! XD**

**It's official it's Laxus x Lucy! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Time skip to Saturday, Lucy's house**

Once Erza, Levy, Wendy, Mira and Lissana came, they were so surprise at the size of Lucy's house or should I say mansion.

"Wah, I didn't know Lucy was rich" said Wendy

"Well, I did some research and Lucy is a Heartifilla, which is the most riches family in the whole Fiore and the 2nd riches is Laxus family, Dreyer." Said Levy

"Now, we don't want to stand outside here like idiots right? So I say let's ring the door bell." Said Mira.

"OK! Let's ring the bell" said Erza

DING! DONG!

The huge mansion's door opened and a pink haired maid appeared.

"May I help you?" said the maid

"Um, we are Lucy's friends" said Erza

"oh, please come in. I shall inform Hime-sama about this" said the maid.

And they all nodded and came in. The maid escorted them to the living and they sat down to wait for Lucy.

"OMG! This living room is as big as my room and kitchen combined!" said Lissana.

"I know, I think it's at as big as our whole house" said Mira.

"Wait, if this is the living room, then how big is Lucy's bedroom?" said Levy

"Well, you'll just have to wait for Lucy then" said Erza.

"Hey girls! Sorry too keep you waiting." Said Lucy

"No worries, we just arrived" said Mira

"Come on, let's go to my dressing room" said Lucy.

"Dressing room? Not your bedroom?" said Wendy

"Oh, no you must come in to my bedroom to go to my dressing room" said Lucy

"Just how big is your room?" said Lissana.

"Well, I guess bigger than my living room I guess."

The girls jawdropped.

Once they began to walk to Lucy's bedroom, they notice that, along the hallway there were a lot of rooms.

"Um, Lucy why are there so may rooms in one hallway?" said Erza.

"Well, this hallway is coloured pink cause it's my hallway. So it has my jewellery room, drawing room, game room, ice skating room, book room, massage room, toy room and of course my bedroom" said Lucy smiling.

The girls jawdropped again.

"So how many hallways are there?" said Mira

"Hm…I'm guessing 4 and they all have different colours. The blue hallway, which is upstairs, is my parents. The one below us are the servant's and it's green. And below the servant's are the guest room which is the colour purple."

"Then what's the living room on?"

"That's the main floor. It has the living room, kitchen, dinning room and ball room" "Oh, and the outside is our swimming pool and our garden."

"T-t-that many?!" said the girls.

"Many?...Well, the mansion is not as big as Laxus, even if we are the riches family in Fiore, we don't like living in big mansions" said Lucy.

Then Lucy suddenly stopped, which cause the girls to fall.

"Hey! Don't suddenly stop like that!" yelled Lissana.

"Sorry, but we're here."

As Lucy opened the big white doors, the room has a huge bed in the middle of the room, a huge window and 2 doors.

"The brown door is the bathroom and the yellow one is the dressing room."

"Ok, then lets pick our gowns" said Erza.

"Alright, let's go in" said Lucy as she opened the door. In side was two rows full of gowns, shoes and a huge mirror in the middle.

The others were speechless.

"Well, um…..you can chooses any gown you like. Just don't touch the gowns in the middle of the room."

"Ok!" and the girls ran all over the room, while Lucy was just sitting on the couch.

After hours and hours of finding the right dress for them, they finally found one.

"Ok we're finally done!" said the girls.

"Ah, FINALLY!" said Lucy

"Why didn't you choose your dress?" said Mira

"I already know what to wear."

"Oh~" "I thought that you were gonna order a very expensive fancy dress from Paris or something" said Lissana.

"Um….I already have that." Said Lucy.

The rest just sweatdrop and thought 'She is really rich!'

* * *

**Sleepover time!**

"Soooo~ who are you girls gonna go with at the prom~" said Mira in love mode.

"Well, I'm going with Laxus" said Lucy

Everybody looked at her, like she said something strange.

"EH!" said everyone in unison

"Huh?"

"What about Natsu?" said Lissana

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Natsu ask you out?" said Wendy

"Ya why?"

"Then did you reject him?!" said Erza

"No"

"Then you guys are like going out right?!" said Levy

"Well…I didn't really answer him"

Everybody sweatdrop.

"Well, looks like Natsu is going to be heart broken" said Lissana.

"Why?" said a clueless Lucy

Everybody sweatdrop again 'for the smartest person in school, she really is dense' thought everyone.

"Well, your going with Laxus which well make Natsu think you rejected him" said Erza.

"Oh…..WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Wait, so you like Natsu?" said Wendy

"…I don't know!"

"Love is so complicated" said Mira


	11. Chapter 10

**Monday at school Lucy's pov**

I was just walking to my locker when I heard a voice behind me.

"Luce! Wait up!" said Natsu running.

Oh great, I can't see Natsu's sad face, cause I don't want any of my friends hurt! But I don't love Natsu.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You heard about the prom this week right?" said Natsu. Oh shit!

"Ya?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could….you…know….go with me to the prom?" said Natsu face flushed.

Oh shit! This can not be happening! Well, here goes our friendship.

"Sorry Natsu, but I don't like you that way and besides I already promised Laxus"

Natsu's face was full of sadness but his eyes were full of anger. I'm sorry Natsu, so I walked away.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

Grr, it's bad enough that she rejected me but now she's going with Lighting Head! How dare she steal her away from me! I will make his life a living hell! Lucy's MInE!

So I took out my cell, and dialled Gray's number.

"Yo, stripper. Get the gang we're going to make someone's life a living hell!"

"Finally, I thought you turn into a lost puppy when you saw Lucy."

"Grrr, Don't you dare speak her name without a –sama on the end, cause after I'm done with this guy, she's going to be mine!"

"…Let me guess that person is Laxus, isn't it."

"Of course"

"Woah, dude did you get rejected?"

"Yes and I'm not happy about it."

"Look, do you know what will Lucy….-sama do if she sees us?"

"No"

"Baka….if she sees us, she'll literally beat us up with her powerful magic and never talk to you again!"

"So…It's ok if she doesn't know now isn't it." Said Natsu with an evil smirk.

"Dude…..I doubt Laxus will go anywhere without Lucy, I even saw him stalking Lucy Juvia style yesterday!"

That's it Natsu snap, how dare he stalk Lucy! My Lucy!

"Fine! We're get him by using a letter to meet up somewhere by using Lucy's name."

"Whoa, never thought a baka like you will think something smart."

"Hey!"

"Well, I'll get it ready so see you, at your house."

"Ya, bye"

* * *

**Laxus pov**

Yay! I just witness Lucy rejecting bubblegum head. Now she's mine! :D

Now, I just have to plan how to confess my love to Lucy. Hm…


	12. Chapter 12

**Laxus's pov**

Ugh, I can't believe the stupid excuse of a teacher, Mr. Happy, gave me a 5-paper essay about how fish is so delicious. Bleh!

Sign, well, I better get my math book since that's the only class I don't skip cause Lucy's there.

When I opened my locker, a letter fell out.

"What's this?" I said to myself.

When I opened the letter, I was shocked!

_Dear Laxus,_

_Um….how should I put this. I know we are childhood friends, but I really love you! Since I was a kid I really love you!_

_So if you feel the same way please meet me at the back of the school building. _

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I was beyond shock, but once I read it again. I noticed that it was totally not Lucy's writing! She always puts a little heart at the end of the page. Who ever did this; I am so going to pound them until they can be as spongy as a sponge!

But then I smelled, lion's perfume and ice cream because of my dragon nose from the letter! …..It's Natsu's gang who did this now isn't it. Grr….Natsu your dead!

**Natsu's pov**

How slow can that lighting head be?! Grr…no matter once I'm finish with him, Lucy will be MINE! All mine!

* * *

**sorry but i'm too lazy~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Laxus's pov **

Hmp, that bastard and his gang is going to be in the hospital, once I'm done with them. Once I went behind the school I saw nobody. And I was already 2 hours late.

" Hm? I wonder where's _Lucy? _Lucy! Lucy! Sorry I was late, so can you come out now?!" I said with a smirk.

"My pleasure" said a voice behind me. I quickly doge his ice arrow.

"Lighting dragon's punch!"

And the punch came to his gut, which make him fall to the tree and now out cold. 1 out 5 more to go.

"Not bad but you can't beat me, lion's punch!" I easily doge it.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" and he fell back out cold too.

Then the pink head came after me.

"Fire dragon's…" "Lighting Dragon's…"

"STOP!" when we heard that we stopped.

Then when we turned to see the voice, it was none other than Lucy's. Gulp, we are so dead!

"Oh, uh, Lucy what are you doing here." I said really nervous somehow.

"Well, when I was taking out the trash. I saw you guys fighting. And now I'm furious!" she said with an angry tone.

"We're sorry." We said feeling sad.

"Sorry doesn't work now does it?!"

We gulped fearing on what's going to happen.

"Natsu, you are now banned from even coming 50 feet to me, that means no talking, no hanging and no partnering for 3 months!" shouted Lucy.

From where I was standing you could hear, Natsu's heart breaking.

"And for you!" she said pointing at me.

"I well never go to the prom with you this Saturday, or even hang out with you for 3 months!" I was so in depress mood, I mean how else am I going to confess to her?!

"Tch, who says I'm going to follow your orders? Your not the boss of me." Said the idiot pink head. He so is going to wish he never said that.

"Is that so!" said Lucy with a glare that could even scared Satan away.

"Element dragon's punch!" and there she goes, once she starts she'll never stop until his out cold.

After 5 minutes, his laying on the ground beaten up really badly.

So people here's a friendly tip: NEVER EVER ANGRY OR SAY NO TO LUCY HEARTIFFILA!


	14. Chapter 14

**Laxus's pov**

This cannot be happening! Thanks to the pink haired idiot, I can't hang out with Lucy for 3 months! And more importantly I can't go with the prom with Lucy too! Well, at least it's better than having to stay 50 feet away from Lucy like that pink haired idiot.

But still, I can't confess to Lucy until the 3 months punishment is over, and by that time someone would have already made a move on her!

So I guess there's only one thing to do, make sure no guy gets close to Lucy at all!

Well, at least I don't have to stalk Lucy from 50 feet afar like someone. Heh, the leader of the most afraid gang is having a very bad reputation now.

**Lucy's pov**

I can't believe Laxus did that! Now I don't have anyone to go with to the prom. Ah! Why must I be so stupid to not let Laxus to go with me! Now I'm alone, I bet everyone in school already has a date.

Sigh, looks like I have to ask Laxus to go with me again.

Then when I turned to a corner, I saw Laxus, good timing.

"Laxus!"

**Laxus's pov **

I heard a voice behind me, and then when I turned around, I was shock to see Lucy. Did she forget about the promise or what?

"Lucy?"

"Ya, er, hi!"

"Um….hi?"

"Well, Laxus I…..um….do you want to like….change your punishment or something like that?" said Lucy nervously.

Change punishment? Awesome!

"Ya sure." I said as cool as possible.

"Yay, how about instead of not going to the prom with me, you do go with me. And in exchange, you do whatever I want for a week." Said Lucy

Go with you the prom! I'll do anything to go with you!

"Sure, I'm ok with it." I said with a smile.

"Ok, then pick me up at 6"

"ok"

And with that she ran off.

Yes! YES !YES! I can go with Lucy to the prom YAY! Now all I have to do is fine a way to confess to Lucy. But how…..

What Laxus didn't know was someone was spying on them.

"Grrrr, how dare Lucy changed Laxus's punishment and ask him instead of me!" "I'll get my revenge Laxus just you wait!" said Natsu

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, i'm very lazy to type more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**? pov**

"Lollipop, Lollipop~ la~la~" said a girl with long pink hair, wearing a purple Chinese outfit, and with her a green hair guy that seems to be her butler.

"Ne, Gou-kun. Are you sure Laxus lives here?"

"I am sure he lives in this town, but I don't kow where his house is."

"-pout- then will have to him. So troublesome"

"Agreed Madam Rokka."

* * *

(A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who they are, but if you don't, then they are Rokku and Gou from Save me Lollipop)

* * *

**Laxus's pov **

Yes! It's finally Saturday! I am going to the prom with my Lucy tonight! Yes! This day has finally here! (A/N: Here's a note people Laxus's love sick mind is very OOC! Well, I think the whole story is full of OOCness)

"Let's see, I have my rose for Lucy, I have my cool ride ready and…..WHERE'S! MY SUIT!"

Dang it! I was so caught up with that pink hair idiot and Lucy's before change punishment I forgot to buy me a new suit! And all of my suits are too small!...I got it!

So Laxus went to get his phone and dialed Freeds number.

"Hey, Freed can you get me a new suit?"

"Laxus-sama, needs a suit? I will be happy too!" said Freed.

"Thanks, meet me at my house at 4"

"OK!"

**Lucy's pov**

It's finally Saturday, I better have that awesome dress that is in the closet.

"la~la~" hm…..let's see. Not this…this is way too blue…..no way….I wore that last year….WHERE IS MY PINK GOWN! No way, I was sure it was here a minute ago. …..Oh shit I forgot, I forgot I lost it 2 months ago! I have to fine a new one now!

(A/N: imaging she is throwing all the clothes into a big pile in chibi style.)

"Not it… nah ah….too orange….I hate grey…too purple…AH! HAH!" I put out a pink gown with white fillers on it.

"This will be perfect!"


	16. Chapter 16-The End

**Laxus's pov**

I waited for Lucy in the living room, since the pink haired maid said she was getting ready.

Once Lucy came down, I felt so stunted and my eyes widened. There stood Lucy in a gorges dress, her hair was let down and she wore a mini tiara.

"Well, you ready beautiful?" I said sounding cool.

Her face turn red, and it was so cute!

"Ya, let's go" said Lucy still blushing.

So we got in the car and drove to school, the whole drive I felt like our faces were red.

SO NOT COOL!

**At the ball nobody's pov**

Laxus and Lucy separated when they entered the room, since those 2 were too embarrass to say anything.

"Hey Luce, let's dance!" said Natsu

"Eh? Ok!" said Lucy, totally forgetting his punishment.

When they danced, Laxus saw it and his aura was full of jealousy. So Laxus ended up walking to Lucy and Natsu. Once he got there, he pulled them apart and punched Natsu. Immediately everybody was looking at them.

"What the hell?" shouted Natsu.

"Listen you pink haired idiot Lucy's mine! So do not touché what's MINE!" scream Laxus.

"What Laxus what are you talking about?" said Lucy.

Laxus turned to Lucy face flushed "What I mean is…that…I love you Lucy Heartfillia!" said Laxus. Shocked was all around the room, while Natsu jawdrop.

"What? I…..um…I love you Laxus!" said Lucy face also red but happy at the same time.

Claps were all heard but only Natsu had a murderers aura

"No! This can not be happening! Lucy will never be Laxus! Lucy is MINE!" shouted Natsu, but just then a large sword appeared out of no where and hit Natsu on the head, which cause him to faint.

"Erza!" said Lucy.

"No worries Lucy, I had this specially made sword that can knock down a dragon slayer for a week." Said Erza.

"But what happens if he wakes up?" said Mira.

"….Well, I think Juvia has a potion to fine his true love, right Juvia?" said Erza.

"Yup, Juvia has the potion, and it works because Juvia tried it on Juvia and the potion said that Juvia's true love is Gray-sama." Said Juvia

"WHAT?!" said Gray

"Well, if that's done, then come on Lucy" said Laxus carrying her bride style.

"What? Where are we going Laxus." said Lucy

"Let's just say somewhere that's called paradise." Said Laxus with a smirk.

"Huh?...LAXUS! YOU HENTAI!" shouted Lucy as Laxus ran home carrying her all the way.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the crappy ending, but i just lost interest in this story so i wrote this as the last chapter of the story! If u guys want to change it then be my guess! **

**And if your wondering who Natsu is going to be with then i'll let u guys guess! **


End file.
